youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
HandOfBlood
HandOfBlood ist ein deutschsprachiger YouTuber, welcher bisher hauptsächlich Videos über das MOBA-Spiel League of Legends, aber zum Teil auch Let's Plays, Vlogs oder auch andere Real-Life Videos hochgeladen hat. Dies änderte sich ab dem 23.07.2016, als er verkündete, sich nur noch auf hochwertige, aufwendige und kreative Produktionen zu konzentrieren. Über Max Maximilian KnabeInterview mit RedBull, geboren am 01.08.1992Video an Max Geburtstag von [[TinNendo]], wohnt in Berlin-Spandau. Max spielte 4 Jahre lang Klavier, bis zum Abschluss seines Abiturs Klarinette und beherrscht aufgrund seiner abgeschlossenen Schulausbildung an der Waldorfschule fließend Eurythmie, das heißt, er ist in der Lage Wörter, Namen und nach eigenen Angaben sogar Beleidigungen, wie „Du Hurensohn“ zu tanzen. Häufig wird er für diese herausragenden Fähigkeiten aufgezogen, insbesondere von seinem besten Freund Splatterman (dieser „streitet“ sich mit dem YouTuber TinNendo um den Titel Max bester Freund), aber auch von anderen etablierten Entertainern, wie den Rocketbeans oder auch auf dem Webvideopreis, an dem er 2015 den Platz als Kommentator einnahm. Christopher aka Splatterman gab weiterhin bekannt, dass Max seine Klarinetten-Künste sogar früher öffentlich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt Braunschweig für den guten Zweck ausgeübt hätte. Maximilians Mutter heißt Christiane und ist dafür bekannt, die Internetaktivität, den YouTube-Kanal und auch diesen Artikel über ihren Sohn aufmerksam zu verfolgen. Dies führt manchmal zu Missverständnissen, wenn Insider wie „Max und Perrick im Hotelzimmer“ als tatsächliche Aussage über HoB's Sexualität verstanden werden oder Max markante Wutanfälle, wie „Ich zensiert meine Mutter in den zensiert“ als Beleidigung aufgefasst werden, was jedoch absolut nicht der Fall ist. Auch hierfür wird Max häufig von anderen YouTubern (Br4mm3n, Splatterman u.A.) aufgezogen. Über Max Oma ist auf bis auf ihren Namen Erika keine Information bekannt. Außerdem hat HoB mindestens zwei Geschwister. "Bekannt" sind seine Schwester und sein Bruder. Bis August 2014 lebte er in Braunschweig und studierte dort Wirtschaftsinformatik an der TU Braunschweig. Dieses Studium brach er allerdings ab, da es ihm nicht lag und er gleichzeitig sein Hobby YouTube zum Beruf machen wollte, indem er seine Ausbildung zum Kaufmann für Marketingkommunikation bei Freaks 4U Gaming GmbH begann. Auch diese brach er aber aus zeitlichen Gründen ab und arbeitet jetzt Vollzeit für Freaks4U-Gaming, wobei er während der Arbeitszeit Videos produzieren kann und so alle Beteiligten profitieren. Sein Künstlername lautet „HandIOfIBlood“. Der Name HandIOfIBlood leitet sich vom Song „Hand of Blood“ von der Band „Bullet for my Valentine“ ab, welchen er zum ersten Mal bei „Need For Speed: Most Wanted“ gehört hat. Dieser war allerdings als Name auf YouTube schon vergeben, also fügte er 2 großgeschriebene i'''s als Trennstriche ein. ''Need For Speed: Most Wanted war sein erstes richtiges Let's Play Projekt und seiner Meinung nach der beste Need For Speed-Teil. Er ist bekennender Harry Potter-Fan, hört seit seinem 12. Lebensjahr Metal (allerdings auch andere Musik„Eure Lieblingsbands“) und war im Besitz einer SpongeBob-Tasse. Zu seinen Lieblingsspielen gehört die „Gothic“- bzw. „Risen“-Reihe, sowie „Path of Exile“ und „DayZ“. Seinen ersten Durchbruch erlangte er durch seinen so genannten [https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=8uGnZlV8g1s OP Guide über Yasuo], einem Charakter aus League of Legends. In diesem und seinen folgenden League of Legends-Videos, überzeugte er mit viel Satire und einem besonderen Humor. Er gilt seitdem als Troll-König unter den deutschen League of Legends-YouTubern. Weithin unbekannt ist hingegen, dass er gemeinsam mit seinem ehemaliger Kommilitonen Kutcher während einer Vorlesung das Kanalkonzept entworfen hat, mit dem HandOfBlood der Durchbruch gelungen ist. Aufgrund Kutchers vorausschauenden Blickes für den Markt hilft er manchmal bei Freaks4U-Gaming. Trotz dieser herausragenden Marketing-Fähigkeiten lud Kutcher sein erstes Video „Kutcher Kanaltrailer“ erst am 10.12.2015 auf seinem bereits seit dem 4.08.2014 existierendem YouTube-Kanal Kutcher hoch. Einige Videos, die er zu Beginn seiner YouTube-Karriere hochlud, sind mittlerweile nicht mehr auf seinem Kanal verfügbar, insbesondere solche, die nicht mehr seinen Qualitätsstandards entsprechen (z.B. Let's Play Need for Speed: Most Wanted) und/oder die aufgrund seiner Reichweite als nicht mehr einer möglichen Vorbildfunktion nachkommen können (z.B. Betrunken LoL mit Splatterman). Am 22.03.2014 gab Max bekannt, dass er ca. ein Jahr an einer chronischen Mandelentzündung gelitten habe und sich daher am 27.3.2014 die Mandeln operativ entfernen ließ. Aufgrund von Komplikationen gab es zu Beginn Verwirrung in der Community über seinen Gesundheitszustand, er hatte Nachblutungen, ein angeschwollenes Gaumenzäpfchen und eine vorübergehende Kiefersperre auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte, die vom behandelnden Doktor mit einem beherzten Handgriff eingerenkt wurde. Vor der Entfernung seiner Mandeln konnte er YouTube nur als Hobby betreiben, da er ständig krank wurde und somit nicht regelmäßig Videos produzieren konnte. Mittlerweile ist Maximilian Knabe wichtiger Bestandteil des League of Legends - eSport Projekt Summoners Inn der Produktionsfirma Freaks4UGaming. Von allen dort unter Vertrag stehenden Talents hatte er 2015 das größte Wachstum und gilt nun als ein Kernmitglied der gesamtdeutschen YouTube-Szene, hebt sich jedoch sichtlich von der breiten Masse ab, da er sich klar gegen die Ausbeutung der Zuschauer und für Transparenz bei Werbeeinnahmen einsetzt. Dies führte zu diversen Kontroversen um seine Person, da sich einige Fans von Dagi Bee & Co. durch seine Rolle als „die YouTube- und Twitter-Polizei“ gefährdet und angegriffen fühlen. Kanalverlauf * Ende 2010: Er begann damit, einzelne Videos auf YouTube über Der Herr der Ringe Online und League of Legends hochzuladen. * Anfang 2011: Das erste Let's Play Projekt zu Need for Speed Most Wanted. * März bis Oktober 2011: Es entstanden erste Jungle Guides zu League of Legends mit erstaunlichem Erfolg (bis zu 30.000 Aufrufe). Dies lag daran, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen anderen deutschen YouTuber gab, der deutsche Guides zu League of Legends erstellte. * Mitte 2011: zweites Let's Play Projekt: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Ab diesem Zeitpunkt fokussierte er sich mit seinem Kanal auf Horrorspiele, da diese ihm am meisten Spaß machten. * Mai bis August 2012: Let's Play zu Penumbra * Ab dem 9. August 2012: Anschaffung eines Großmembran-Mikrofons. Von nun an wurden die Uploads regelmäßiger und vor allem häufiger. Seine Authentizität stieg und nach eigenen Angaben habe er sich ab diesem Punkt quasi kaum verändert. * August 2012 bis Mai 2013: Let's Plays zu Nightmare House 2 und Dead Space 2 * Oktober 2012 bis März 2013: neue League of Legends Guides Seine neuen Guides waren deutlich weniger erfolgreich, da es mittlerweile viel mehr deutsche Videos zu LoL auf YouTube gab. * April bis September 2013: Let's Plays zu Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen und Pokémon Smaragd Edition (pausiert). Daraufhin an gab es an jedem Wochentag 1-2 Videos. Hier knackte er die 1.000 Marke und erkannte YouTube als ein vollwertiges Hobby an. * September bis November 2013: Let's Plays zu Outlast und Amnesia 2 Ab diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte er, dass er nicht mehr voran kam, da er nach eigenen Angaben zu sehr in der Masse der anderen Let's Player unterging. * 24. Oktober 2013: Beitritt beim TGN-Netzwerk * November 2013 bis Januar 2014: Let's Play zu Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens. * 4. November 2013: Neufokussierung des Kanals auf League of Legends. Aufgrund seines Ehrgeizes wollte er seine Reichweite weiter ausbauen. Er entwickelte mit seinem "Manager" (einem seiner Mitstudenten, genannt Trauby2 (Dieser stellte sich später unter dem neuen Pseudonym Kutcher vor, dass seiner äusserlichen Ähnlichkeit zu Ashton Kutcher zu verdanken ist.) ein komplettes Wochenkonzept zum Thema League of Legends. Gleichzeitig wollte er zweimal in der Woche Let's Play-Videos hochladen, um nicht zu vergessen wo er anfing und seine Zuschauer, die ihn deshalb abonniert hatten, nicht zu enttäuschen. * 12. Dezember 2013: Er lud seinen erste OP-Guide zu dem neuen Champion Yasuo hoch, welcher in der deutschen League of Legends Community explodierte. Er generierte nun pro Tag 150-200 neue Abonnenten. Nach 3 Wochen hatte sich die Zahl seiner Abonnenten verdreifacht. * Anfang 2014: Er war nun mehr und mehr bekannt für seinen Troll-Kontent. Seine Community stieg rasant an. Er versuchte sich an Livestreams auf Twitch und begann die ersten Projekte mit anderen bekannten LoL-YouTubern. * Februar 2014: Beginn und Abbruch des Doom 3-Let's Plays aufgrund der Linearität, des Moorhuhn-''Faktors'' und wegen Nash Nash, sowie das Durchspielen von Doom 1 -'' noch im selben Video. * '''17.02.2014': Dramatisches Zerbersten und totale Vernichtung des Abonnenten-Teams von seinem Mitarbeiter HeySoBitte, welche bedingt auf Lags des genannten Teams zurückzuführen ist. * 24.02.2014: Teilnahme am Qualifying des Epic-Gears-Cups, jedoch Ausscheidung bereits nach der 4. Runde. * 25.02.2014: Beginn des Let's Plays Condemned: Criminal Origins * 04.03.2014: Beginn der YouTube Trollstars-Reihe, bei der ein Rankedteam, bestehend aus HoB und weiteren YouTubern, trollte und währenddessen versuchte in der ELO aufzusteigen. * 06.03.2014: 5.000 Abonennten Livestream thumb|right|250px * 14.03.2014: HandIofIBlood releaset sein 5.000 Abo-Special: Das Video "High Elo Rentner im Interview", welches in der deutschen League of Legends Community wie eine Bombe einschlägt und sogar von dem Entwicklerstudio Riot Games gelobt wurde. * 24.03.2014: Der beste Mitarbeiter des Monats Februar HerrAusragend gründete den HandIofIBlood Teamspeak Server und machte ihn öffentlich zugänglich. * 26.03.2014: Max ging für seine Operation ins Krankenhaus, trat seine befristete Kanalpause an und veröffentlichte seinen Instagram- und Twitter-Account. Noch am selben Abend knackte er die 10.000 Abonnenten-Marke. * 02.04.2014: HoB begab sich wieder nach Hause, seine befristete Kanalpause blieb jedoch aktiv. * 14.04.2014: HandOfBlood beendete offiziell seine Kanalpause. * 15.04.2014: Max lud wieder regulär Videos hoch und startet am Abend um 20:00 Uhr einen Livestream. * 27.04.2014: Start des Projektes "Aram am Abend", wo Max und 3 Gäste über diverse Themen redeten, während sie in League of Legends den Spielmodus "Aram" zockten. * 02.05.2014: HOB gabbekannt, aufgrund einer unerklärlichen Schwellung an seinem Fuß erneut eine Auszeit zu nehmen. * 05.05.2014: HandIofIBlood startete die [https://youtu.be/oOFv7vceu0k "LeL LoL"-Reihe], bei der er mit dem LoL-jungfräulichen YouTuber tinNendo ein Game bestritt, welches durch totale Verplantheit und Desorientierung, sowie einer gehörigen Portion Schwachsinn auszeichnete. * Ab dem 08.05.2014 saß Max in der Analyse-Ecke der LCS auf dem Twitch-Channel "besserwerdenimranked" (mittlerweise SummonersInnLive) von Maxim "LetsReadSmallBooks" Markow. * 26.05.2014: Ende des Let's Plays Condemned: Criminal Origins, sowie Erhalt eines Death Note, um sich an der Menschheit zu rächen von der S4League-Gamerin namens Eva "xXBloodyNyuuXx" * 27.05.2014: Beginn des Let's Plays Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban * 12.06. bis 13.06.2014: Beginn und Ende des Let's Plays "Hulk" * 18.06.2014: Beginn des Let's Plays zu Max' Lieblingsspiel Gothic * 19.06.2014: Start der "Let's Chipmunk LoL"-Reihe bei der HoB mit seiner Crew in erhöhter Geschwindigkeit das Replay von LoL hoch lädt, sodass sich die Beteiligten wie Chipmunks anhören. * 27.06.2014: Fantreffen mit HandOfBlood und Perrick in der Wilhelmstraße 144, 13595 Berlin * 05.07.2014: An diesem Tag veröffentliche HOB zusammen mit Perrick sein erstes Unboxing einer Lootraider-Box * 09.07.2014: Veröffentlichung des Darius OP Guide und damit einhergehende Entstehung des Insiders "SCHLIATZ/SCHLITZ" * 03.09.1014: Start der Reihe "Aufstieg", mit der Thematik HOB''s namensgebenden Aufstieg in der ''LoL-Ladder zu dokumentieren. * 03.10.2014: Beginn des Let's Plays zu Outlast: Whistleblower * Vom 27.11.2014 bis zum 30.11.2014 befand sich HOB auf der Dreamhack 2014 im Namen von HyperX, wobei er jedoch krankheitsbedingt sehr angeschlagen war, sich dies aber trotz starker Einschränkungen in seinen Videos nicht anmerken lies. * 31.10.2015: Da SummonersInn für den Cast der League of Legends World Finals von Riot Games jedoch keinen Standort im Stadion zugewiesen bekamen, eröffneten sie ihr eigenes PublicViewing-Event #themain mit hohem Existenzrisiko in einer alten Lagerhalle auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Spree. Der Andrang war entgegen der Erwartungen, die von einer reinen Kostendeckung ausgingen, so gigantisch, dass innerhalb weniger Zeit sämtliche VIP-Tickets vergriffen waren und selbst die regulären Tickets schwer zu ergattern waren. Weiterhin kamen viele namhafte YouTuber (Lefloid, CommanderKrieger u.a.) zu Besuch um diesem so nie dagewesenen Ereignis beizuwohnen. The Main ''gilt als das prägende, deutsche e-Sport Event Deutschlands und war daher große Hilfe für den e-Sport in Deutschland Fuss zu fassen. * '''04.06.2016': HandOfBlood gewinnt den Webvideopreis in der Kategorie Gaming. thumb|250px * 23.07.2016: Ankündigung der Einstellung aller bisherigen Formate und der Neufokussierung des Kanals in Form einer liebevollen Imitation des Videos „Schluss damit?“ in Kooperation mit dem Webvideopreisträger David „BeHaind“ Hain. * 03.03.2017: Nominierung von HandOfBlood und BeHaind beim Webvideopreis. Sie wollen jedoch aufgrund von vielen Kritikpunkten nicht gewinnen und rufen auf, nicht für sie zu stimmen. Wiederkehrende Ausdrücke/Insider :Hauptartikel: HandOfBlood/Insider Sponsoren HandOfBlood macht seine Sponsoren allgemein öffentlich. Hierbei zu nennen sind: (ehemals) * HyperX ''Maxim und Max: Der Film * ''Steelseries ''Spandauer Inferno Statement * ''Dr. Pepper Zusätzliche Links # Upload-Plan # [https://www.YouTube.com/user/SummonerInnDE Summonor's Inn] auf YouTube Referenzen Kategorie:Livestreamer Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Freaks4U-Gaming Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Webvideopreis-Gewinner Kategorie:Gaming